This invention relates to an accessory for use with swimming pool cleaners.
With swimming pool cleaners which operate on movement caused by an interruption of the flow of water through the cleaner induced by the pump for the filter operation, there is in some circumstance a tendecy for the pool cleaner to follow a substantially fixed pattern. This prevents proper cleaning being affected.
The above disadvantage has been found to be prevalent in above ground circular pools utilising a viny lining to retain the water but it also occurs in other types of swimming pools.
The object of the present invention is to provide an accessory which will at least substantially avoid such inefficient cleaning by the pool cleaner.